1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a noise suppression cable, a core assembly used for the noise suppression cable and an electrical device using the noise suppression cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
For suppressing a radiation noise from a cable, a noise suppression cable has been proposed which has a signal wire, a dielectric layer disposed outside the signal wire, and a shield layer disposed outside the dielectric layer and a magnetic material layer disposed outside the shield layer, the magnetic material layer of a material including a ferrite (e.g., refer to JP-A-H06-181012).
For detecting the disconnection of an electrical wire, a disconnection detection device has been proposed which has a voltage detection part detecting a voltage value, a voltage storage part storing a voltage value detected by the voltage detection part when the power is supplied by a power supply part, and an abnormality detection part detecting an abnormality in parts from the power supply part to a power receiving part by comparing a voltage value stored in the voltage storage part and a voltage detected by the voltage detection part (e.g., refer to JP-A-2012-255747).